User talk:ICarvicious22
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ICarvicious22 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 21:01, October 10, 2011 hi love your pictures thx, whoever said that. LOL - icarv Re: Chat problem Several people (including myself) have that problem at the moment. The only solution we have found so far is to use Internet explorer since it only occurs with Firefox or Chrome. Mak23686 19:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :] N'aw Thankk youu! :] And which picture? I've made Loads! XD.... Andddd SEDDDIIEE! Haha x] Purple xx LOL, I like ALL YOUR PICTURES!!!! :D. Do you make them yourself? ICarvicious22 Happy birthday! BTW: Nice picture ;) User: Ant 157349 Talk To Me! I Don't Bite! Or Do I...MWAHAHAHA! 18:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thx Anty! LOL ICarvicious22 18:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Happy belated Birthday! thx ICarvicious22 03:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 03:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ooohhhh.....Cc71.....YOUR TALK PAGE IS AWESOME!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D ICarvicious22 03:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks. You should leave messages on other people's talk pages in case they don't see your reply to them on yours. Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 03:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hey I'm new on this so I need help on the chat thing. can you help me?Buttercup64BUTTERCUP64 Sure, I'll help. BTW, You have the same name as me....:D.....ICarvicious22 18:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Avatar Sorry, can't really help you; only thing I THINK you could try is refreshing your browser or logging out and back in, but other than that .... no clue. Mak23686 21:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry i didnt mean for you to take it so hard sorry about what happened on the chat i hope you can forgive me -seddiafoeva- ......... NOT TALKING TO YOU....... -_-...... I am really sensetive...ok?....AND FOR THE RECORD, I AM NOT TORTUE!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-.... I AM REALLY ANGRY NOW BECAUSE OF YOUUUUU....... ____ - ICarvicious22.....well......Were not friends...but were not enemies either....so....were gonna be called....Frenemies....OK???? I HOPE U AGREE :D im sorry i dont think your torture i didnt mean it seriously it was joke im sorry and also yeah i like frenemies .....ok....so....FRENEMIES.... :D ICarvicious22 Hey, haven't seen ya in a while.Are we still making that movie? :) Oh it is SO ON {YES}!!!!!!! :D ICarvicious22 14:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Carv! I dunno if you're online or not but I can't chat you right now because I'm on my Wii (don't ask). Anyways please respond when you get this message. -Sparky Secret Santa Present Here's your secret santa gift: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 06:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU! ^_^ *hugs fudge* ICarvicious22 15:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!!! :) Thanks! I love it! :) NP! ^_^ ICarvicious22 02:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I use it as my profile picture? :) ObsessiveSeddieDisorder 02:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind at all! ^_^ Go ahead! ICarvicious22 02:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Whoops Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to leave you hanging on chat. You said you were watching something.. so i just went back to Family Guy and when i came back you were gone XD Hope you weren't mad! Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 08:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) No, No I'm not mad at all! I had to go anyways. :P. ICarvicious22 14:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey carv it Sparky anyways, chat is acting crazy so looks like we're gonna have to chat this way.Sparky516 00:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Or we could go somewhere on Tinychat. I'll make an account so only WE could chat. Sounds good to you? ICarvicious22 01:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! YAAAYYYY!!!!!! Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Chat Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I DIDN'T EDIT YOUR PAGE! :( Seddiegirl808 23:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegorl808 New York, New York! - Part 1 Click here to read the latest issue of Two Girls, One World. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 21:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Who's face u going throw pie at? Um.... Seddia's. ICarvicious22 19:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Two Girls, One World 'Hi ! Click here to read the new ''Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321 What the f*** Why did you remove my banner off my userpage. Latersgee Check out my page! 05:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I TOLD YOU IN PM YESTERDAY... I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF.... IF YOU MISSED WHAT I SAID, TOO BAD.... EVEN IF I DID WANT TO TELL YOU, PM ME ON CHAT WHEN I COME, OR WHEN WERE BOTH THERE... K? ICarvicious22 21:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC)